End Games
by LycanPrincess1337
Summary: Takes off right after evolution. The time has come, all elders both lycan and Vampire are dead. The very cause of the war terminated, can the war go on if it's heros have been slain? Or will someone come forth with a new ideas for the future?


Silence…There was a comfortable silence between them as he approached her. She who stood there, shrouded in a halo of golden sunrise. He looked up to the heavens saw the red-orange disc that was the sun, and look back to her relief and surprise evident on his features. Features caked with the blood of his fallen ancestor. William, greatest of the Lycans, had been felled by his own hands; but that was passed now, all that now mattered was her. Tears flooded her cheeks. He knew. In the past four days she had learned the truth about her family's slaughter and about the lies which had bound the entire race of vampires. He wondered how many more lies Victor had spun, that had yet to be revealed? If the vampire master had not been dead, he would have killed him a thousand times over, for what he did to her. He silenced her tears with a kiss. No words were needed between them. She was of his blood and he was of hers, eternally linked. A silent vow passed between them, a vow to never let anything, including death, separate them again. When they parted she smiled shyly, the last of her crimson tears clinging to her lashes. He thought she had never looked so beautiful, and cradled her to him.

They each other tightly, until the reality of their world came back to them, as the stench of the rotting elder corpses reached them. He knew that they should leave, now that she was immune to the sun, they could cover some ground before the sunset. He knew somewhere someone would be looking for them.

"Selene," she looked up at him, trying to fix her gaze to be steelier, but the puffy redness around her eyes was a dead give away at how vulnerable she was.

"I know, Michael, let's go." She removed her hands from him, but she did no budge. Her eyes seemed to glaze over as if lost in some long forgotten memory. This is when he realized that he would have to lead Selene around the ancient castle. She took her hand in his and led the way to what he hoped would lead him to an exit.

Michael only brought her out her reverie once to ask if there was a way out. She told him about the underwater entrance she and the Cleaners had used. They opted against that. So Michael tried to use his heightened sense of smell to find some air that wasn't stale. To his surprised he found a corridor that had a slight breeze that carried smell of grass and wildflowers. He led her down the dark corridor to its end, where they found a spiral staircase that seemed to wind up for miles. Without another thought he followed scent and began the upward trek.

For a while the only sounds that they heard where their labored breathing and footfalls, that was until Michael caught a faint sound.

"Wait!" he wishpered, "Do you hear that?" Selene sat quiet for a moment and strained her hearing, but nothing came. Although his half-lycan hearing was a lot better than hers.

"No, what is," then she heard it! She looked at him in surprise, she saw a stained glass window a smashed it open for a look, and just as she suspected there it was, "A helicopter," coming toward the castle. Michael came to join her at the window.

"Could it be more of Corvinus's men?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, when I left Corvinus he was sitting in a pool of his own blood, not exactly in the state to send orders." She replied. His jaw tightened at hearing this, he had no idea what had happened after his, 'death,' but he knew there could have only been one who could've killed the first immortal.

"Marcus?" he asked not really needing a reply. Selene nodded and turned her gaze back to the ever approaching helicopter. Michael sighed.

"So what are we gunna do when these guys find us?"

Selene smirked, "Well, we just have to make sure we find them first don't we?" She gave him a look and pushed passed him taking the lead once again. Michael smirked and watched her ascend the stairs. 'Guess she's feeling better.' He thought and followed her up.


End file.
